Strange House
by Viper-berry
Summary: Two kids and their Pokémon get caught in a storm one night. So they take shelter in an abandoned, empty home. But they soon learn it's not as empty as they thought it was. Rated T for language, OC.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Claimer: I own my OC's. Both human and the nick-named Pokemon.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Piper! Where'd you go?!"

Silence.

"Piper!"

The clouds were grey, giving the forest around the young teenage boy an even eerier appearance to them. The young boy looked around, as Murkrow cawed flying above his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and called for her again. "Ppppppppiiiiiippppeeerrrr! This isn't funny anymore! C'mon!" His friend had gone off into the woods, after hearing a mysterious noise. Sure, she was a very strong and skilled Pokémon trainer for her age, but he worried about her at times. And she had disappeared over fifteen minutes ago.

A pair of crimson red eyes watched him from the shadows. The boy felt a shiver going down his spine as he still continued to receive no response. The day was ending fast, darkness was descending; and he wasn't a fan of dark, creepy forests.

A figure leaped at him shouting, causing him to scream out and jump away, only to stumble over himself and land on his rear. He heard the figure begin to laugh hysterically. Looking up, he saw the black-haired, red eyed tomboy he called his best friend. Also known as Piper. "Oh my God, y-your face!" she cackled, pointing at him. He sighed as she gave him her hand and with a firm tug pulled him to his feet. "Ha ha, very funny. Can we get the hell outta here now please?!" he whined. Piper met his brown-hazel eyes and ruffled his sandy brown hair. "Calm down Nicholas, You'll be alright." He huffed but smiled. The two had been friends for as long as he could remember. Piper was different. She hated girly girls. She had a slim, athletic body with pale white skin, shoulder-length choppy black hair and always wore her favorite black hoodie. She loved Pokémon. Piper had three favorite types that she adored and mainly used. Ghost, Dark and Dragon. Her Pokémon loved her as much as she loved them. All the while she grew up with the six of them. Piper didn't win every fight, though could not be defeated easily. But battling her was always a fun challenge. In her complete level one-hundred team was Bandit the Banette, Meelo the Umbreon, Eerie the Haunter, Thorn the Cacturne, Cloud the Noivern and Shark the Garchomp.

Opposite of Piper, Nick wasn't a fan of scary, abandoned areas or places or anything creepy. It was as if he was the light and she was the dark. Nick mainly used Ground, Flying and Ice types. He was a friendly guy, a couple of years younger than her; for she was nineteen, making him seventeen. His team wasn't as strong, but he was just as proud of them. His powerful companions were Jax the Gliscor, Bullet the Cubone, Snow the Froslass, Slasher the Yanmega, Dreygen the black and blue Mega Charizard and Icicle the Glaceon. At his home, he has a large aquarium full of Magikarp he, his family and Piper rescued. For they adore the Pokemon. Nick had a light tan with freckles on his upper chest, back and arms. He also had an athletic body and usually wore a T-shirt with shorts. He shared the same unbreakable bonds with his Pokemon like Piper did with hers. The two kids were sent to drop off a package in Undella town and fly back home to Nimbasa city. They were on their way home however Piper wanted to give their Pokémon a break. As they walked, Nick thought about their amazing Pokémon journey they had together; which ended not long ago. The pair took a detour, surrounding them in this forest. Where they are now.

"Did you at least find what was making that wailing noise?" Nick asked, rubbing his eyes. "...No, the moment I got to where it was coming from it stopped completely." Nick paused, eying her. "And? Did you see anything?"

"Nope. Searched around but found nothing."

"...That's fucking creepy." Nick shuddered as Piper shrugged. She looked to the sky, seeing stars popping out between the clouds. "We can take shelter under that tree over there and feed them." she suggested, pointing to a large oak tree after looking around. Nick nodded and headed over. The old friends tossed their Poke balls into the air once their food was prepared. Twelve white beams of light arched out and shaped into the Pokémon before disappearing. "You guys hungry?" Piper smiled, and they all cooed or purred as they got their bowls. Meelo and Icicle ate next to each other as Piper scratched Cloud behind its ears. It cooed happily while biting into its food.

Nick shuddered and observed the woods ahead. Bat Pokémon could be heard in the distance calling to each other. "Gliscor?" Jax chirped, seeing its trainer's anxious face. Piper made a small wood pile and Dreygen blew small flames on it. Jax nuzzled its head as Nick pat it. Snow tilted her head at him and shuffled closer to him. "Fros..." Piper noticed her friend's state and leaned forward to see his face better "Nick, there's nothing to be afraid of out here...it's OK." He looked at her as she smiled. He blushed lightly and looked away "y-yeah..."

Eerie and Bandit manifested behind his shoulders.

"HHHAAAUUUNNNTTTEEERRRR!"

"BBBAAANNN!"

Nick screamed as the ghost Pokémon made faces; and Piper started dying of laughter. Eerie and Bandit high-five each other laughing as the other pocket monsters giggled madly away. "Graa! Rraah!" Shark growled, showing his amusement. Bullet had put on its cute face while snuggling into Nick who held it close while Piper hugged her two nuzzling ghosts. "Ah Lord, that was great!" she snorted.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Nick protested "Cac, Cac, Cacturne." Thorn comforted, patting him on the back, as if saying "there, there, Nicholas."

"Banette!" Bandit smiled closing its eyes. "Haunt! Haunter ehheheheheh!" Eerie laughed, taking another bite into its food. The other Pokémon chuckled. "Man...I hope one day someone invents a device or something that can translate what Pokémon are saying." Nick said "hey, you never know; maybe someday." Piper shrugged eating a sandwich. Slasher lapped up the water it was given before the Yanmega pushed the bowl over to Bullet. "Yan Yan" Yanmega insisted "Cubone!" Bullet thanked, gratefully taking the drink, as Yanmega perched itself on Piper's head. Dreygen lifted its head and looked out to the horizon. It sniffed and caught the sent of water. "Gruuahhrrrpphhh..." It grumbled.

"Umbre bre bre." Meelo quipped, as Icicle burped. "Glace!"

Cloud gazed up, seeing...well, clouds, passing by a quarter moon. Raindrops fell on its nose. "Noi? Noivern." it chirped, slightly shaking its head. Piper patted it and held a hand out. " Uh. Looks like it's gonna-" rain began to pour on them, dousing the fire and soaking them quickly. "-Rain."

"Ah shit." Nick grumbled "return everyone!" he called, returning his Pokémon to their Poke balls while Piper did the same. "We're not traveling in this rain if that's what you're thinking Piper" he added as they quickly packed their items into their bags "we'll get sick."

"No shit captain obvious!" Piper replied, "but we can't stay here either." she brought out some flashlights, took his hand, and the two took off running through the rain.

A while later, Nick lost sight of piper in the mist the storm was making. _'Not again!'_ he thought. "Piper!" He ran into her shortly though. He gazed at her to see the teenager staring ahead. The boy looked to see what she was staring at, and sees a silhouette of a large house in front of some mountains. Thunder rumbled far away, and the moon peeked out from behind the clouds. Its light giving it a creepy appearance.

"...I've heard of this place..." Piper whispered.

Nick barely heard her, but took her hand. He shivered at the sight of the eerie-looking home, though saw they had no choice. "Let's go. We need to get out of this rain."

 **...**

They managed to pry the door open and Nick slammed it shut behind them. "Why the hell couldn't my parents asked us to do this when the weather was nice all day long?" He grumbled. Piper shined her flashlight around. There was a set of stairs right before the front door, with two doorways on either side of it. Two other flights were either side of the living room, going up like the middle flight. She also saw two more flights of stairs going down next to the stairs going up. Large torn and tattered floor mats laid across some parts of the floor. When the girl looked up, she noticed the railings were partially broken, and withered with age. Some floorboards were missing, and the paint on the walls were peeling and faded. There was another set of doorways upstairs. Three to be exact. Couches, lamps, plant pots and many other objects were scattered across the home. All tattered or broken and worn down and covered with dust. Cobwebs were everywhere, some windows were broken or cracked, others were boarded up. Portraits hung across the walls. Holes were in the ceiling; Nick took cautious steps and peered around a corner, finding the kitchen. The Cabinet and fridge doors were all closed, as pots and silverware laid scattered across the floor. some doors were missing as others hung from their hinges, and a pot sat in the window above the rusty sink with a long dead plant in it. A screech sounded close by, making Nick jump. He leaped out of the way as a Crobat flew past. He watched it go as it vanished in the dark depths of the house.

Piper released Eerie, Bandit, Meelo and Thorn from their Poke balls. The two ghosts were thrilled seeing they took refuge in an abandoned home, and floated around seeing what it had to offer. Nick walked in seeing this as Meelo sniffed the ground and Thorn stared at the stairs leading to the ground floor. "Great...now they're gonna find new ways to torture me." he said as Bandit gave him a wide grin. "You're so paranoid. You act like they're after you Nick. They're ghosts, what do you expect? Let them have their fun." Piper defended. Nick sighed, and took out a Poke ball. Snow was released and she gazed around. "F...Froslass?" she asked, looking at her trainer. "I don't know what this place is. The rain was getting worse and we ended up taking shelter here." he answered.

"...Fro..." Snow blinked. She then floated off to join Bandit and Eerie. "I wonder if this place is haunted; sure as hell looks it. Man I've never seen a ghost before though." Nick said. Piper blinked, and pointed to the three ghost Pokémon. "No, no. I mean a GHOST ghost. A dead human or Pokémon. They're alive."

"Oh."

"Cacturne Cac." Thorn piped up, taking a few step towards the flight of stairs it had been staring at. "...You said you know this place? Or...at least, heard of it. What happened?" Nick asked.

"I kinda hope they're just stories." Piper began "but I guess a long time ago when a family lived here, a little girl was killed by Darkrai in her sleep. Guess it didn't know it was killing her. Her parents got something called the Lunar Wing. But the time they got back she passed away. Her Abra died of a broken heart. Locals say they hear her calling for Abra and her parents. They also say she talks about hearing her dad's voice...telling her to forget about that wing. But they think it's Darkrai talking to her. People call this place the Strange House" she squinted her eyes, looking to the side "I haven't had a nightmare for a long time. But I remember how terrible my last one was. It made me think of that thing, and how horrifying Darkrai can truly be." Nick stared at her in silence, until she looked at him and smiled "but they're just stories to me. Darkrai doesn't mean any harm so I also heard."

"That's...horrible..." Nick muttered. Rumor or not, it was a depressing one. He suddenly wondered if any other Pokémon died here. Either of old age, sickness or accidents. The boy then thought about their Pokémon...they were all young, they were happy, they all had long lives ahead of them before their times come. They were family, irreplaceable. Nick thought back to everything he and Piper had been though with them. From when everyone grew up together until now.

Rumor or not. But still, that poor Abra...

"Hey Nick, you alright brah?" Nick was interrupted from his thoughts and looked to a worried Piper. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She grinned. "Good! 'Cause I'm gonna go downstairs. See what's down there."

He tensed "we're splitting up?!"

Piper laughed "come on now, you can handle a scary haunted house for one night right?" Nick took a breath "I thought you said-"

"Bye!" and with that, she ran down the stairs with Thorn and Meelo fallowing her.

"Piper! **_PIPER!_** Augh!"

"Froslass." Snow muttered, appearing beside him. He sighed and rubbed her head. She closed her eyes in content then gently blew some frost on him. Nick chuckled then brought out his cellphone. He went to shine his flashlight on it to call home but saw the flight was dimming. "The batteries are dying already? They're brand new..." he murmured, raising an eyebrow. He pocketed the flashlight anyway and released Dreygen. The Charizard's blue flames lit up part of the living room as Nick put the phone to his ear. A few rings later, his mother answered.

 **"Nick?"**

"Hey Mom."

 **"Where are you kids? Are you OK?"**

"We're fine, it started to pour so we found this house that we're unfortunately spending the night in." he comforted. **"What house?"**

"Piper said it was called the Strange House." he answered. **"...The...Strange House?"**

"Mm-hm. Why?" Nick cocked an eyebrow again. **"Well...the stories about that place..."** she stammered. "She told me about them. Are they true?"

 **"I heard they are. But even so, be careful. I want you back home in the morning."**

"Well yeah duh. And we'll be careful. Hey, I have another question-" His phone cut off before he could ask it. "Mom?...hello?"

"Gruaau?" Dreygen tilted its head, as Bandit and Eerie manifested beside the three. Nick checked his cell, tried to turn it back on; but discovered it was dead. "What the fuck? I haven't used it all day...and it was fully charged!" he grunted in frustration and also pocketed it. He took in his surroundings. "Eh...let's check it out I guess" he told the Pokémon before heading upstairs.

 **...**

"Huh. It's a library."

Chairs were scattered throughout the room, and Piper could see a couple more couches and lamps. A wall was filled with old, yellowed books, and there were six book stands. She also saw books scattered across the stained floor or resting against the old walls. Meelo batted at a few and darted around while Thorn hopped onto one of the stands and walked across it. The teenager took out a camera and began taking some photos as she walked around; occasionally pulling a book out and reading a few pages. She froze when she saw she was reading an article about Darkrai in one of them. Meelo put its ears down as the Umbreon and Cacturne watched her. Thorn hopped down and placed a hand in her hand "Cac?" it asked. Its trainer gazed at the two and smiled "it's nothing guys" she comforted "just a coincidence." She put the book back and took some more photos as they continued to explore the library. Suddenly, Meelo froze in its tracks. Its friends looked at it as it began growling. "...What's up Meelo?" Piper whispered "Cacturne..." Thorn muttered, also sensing what its Companion was sensing.

Piper stared at her two beloved Pokémon for a long moment when she heard soft whimpering. She felt a shiver go up her spine. Although she liked anything creepy, she had her limits. Turning around and shining her flashlight, the three spotted a small figure standing in a corner of the library facing away from them. Piper moved closer to the figure until Meelo bit her pant leg and started tugging her back. Upon closer inspection, they saw it was a little girl. Piper watched her in silence, finding it eerie that the girl didn't turn around to see who was blaring the flashlight on her. The teen didn't say anything, however, a loud bang sounded from behind them. The trio jumped crying out and whirled around. Piper's eyes glanced around but saw nothing. When they turned back to the girl, she was gone. "I guess those stories are true." she quietly said, putting her camera away. "Umbre..." Meelo muttered. "Cac..." Thorn nodded.

 **...**

Nick wondered what other secrets were within these walls. Dreygen had been constantly growling, Eerie and Bandit disappeared, and Snow kept staring into mirrors whenever they came across one. He had a constant feeling of dread, the storm stopped a while ago. He looked out a dusty window seeing that the clouds were also clearing away. Moonlight filtered through in strips, giving the surroundings an even more unwelcoming look. "Well, at least the storm stopped-AH!" he shouted, leaping out of his skin as a Litwick zipped by. "Lickwick!" it stuck its tongue out at him before vanishing into thin air. Nick stared where it disappeared before turning to his Pokemon. Dreygen stared at him lazily "it...came out...of nowhere!" Nick protested, holding up his shaky hands. Dreygen looked to the side closing its eyes and puffed out a small blue flame "It's not my fault this place is creepy as hell!"

Snow started to giggle as he looked at her. "Oh you're taking ITS side, little miss?!" Nick exclaimed, making her giggle harder. "Froslass Froslass Fros!" she replied, giving him a sideways look. Nick went to say something like as if he understood her, until they heard a faint voice. They all stopped what they were doing and listened carefully.

"...Nick!..."

Nick turned his head slightly. "Piper?" They listened for the voice. And when it called again, Dreygen narrowed its eyes and growled loudly, the fire on its tail burning brightly. "Calm down buddy...she might just want to show me something." Nick soothed; he began walking in the direction as Snow silently fallowed with Dreygen close behind. Nick walked downstairs right as Piper, Thorn and Meelo came upstairs which had all of them meet each other. The two looked at one another. "What? Did you want to show me something?"

Piper narrowed her eyes in confusion "huh?"

Nick blinked. "Weren't ya just calling me?"

"I wasn't calling for you...why?"

He 'tsked' and looked to the ceiling. "Don't do that..." Piper stared at him. "Do what? I didn't call your name." she assured. "But I swear I heard you yelling my name...meanwhile, you looked pretty spooked. Which is weird for your part."

She took her camera out again and snapped some more pictures as he spoke. "I just saw something weird down there that's all." He raised an eyebrow. "Weird? How?" Piper shifted her eyes forward "there's a library down there. We saw...something. A figure of a...little girl." Nick went silent again and stared at his friend. "OK, stop. You're lying..." Piper looked at him from the corner of her eye as the Pokémon watched. "You just said you heard someone yelling for you. I ain't calling you a lair am I?"

Nick shuffled on the spot. "No...I..." he believed her, it was just he didn't want to believe the stories were true. Eerie and Bandit then appeared before them. "You two aren't pulling any tricks on us are you?" he asked them, receiving confused looks from the ghosts. Bandit shook its head no. "Haunter?..." Eerie asked. "Really? Hm..." Nick gave them the suspicious eye "are you sure? Because I'm having a hard-"

"Hey stop. Don't go blaming my Pokémon on the shit we've been seeing and hearing. The place is haunted; as we've learned. And I guess they decided to give you a break from scaring you." Piper stepped in. "Cacturne Cac Cacturne turne." Thorn explained to the two. "Ban Ban? Banette..." Bandit said. Then it chuckled. Finding the experiences quite amusing. "Gruhhhaaauurrr." Dreygen rumbled "Umbreon." Meelo replied. Next, everyone heard a faint banging from above. Together at the same time, they all looked upstairs. Nick looked at Bandit and Eerie who held their hands up in defense. "Does that answer your suspicions?" Piper asked. Before he could answer, Piper's flashlight died. "Are you shitting me?!" she exclaimed, with a sigh she put it away. "Same thing happened to me." Nick said blankly. She pocketed her camera before it could die. "I always thought hearing stuff was scarier than seeing things..."

Nick quietly walked towards the kitchen. His eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold. Piper and the Pokémon saw this and walked/floated over to him. "You didn't come through the kitchen did you?..." he quietly asked, as they all observed that the cabinet and fridge doors were all open. Piper shook her head as Bandit, Snow and Eerie looked on in interest. "What the hell's going on here?" Nick quietly questioned, turning around.

"...Nick!..."

They all heard the voice this time. Eerie tilted its head. Everybody looked at one another as the voice called for him yet again. "...Why don't you go see what it is Nicholas?" Piper teased with a sly smile. "Pffft! Fuck that!" Nick repulsed, taking off in the opposite direction. "Nick you coward!" Piper hollered, running after him with the Pokémon in tow. Meelo ran through some moonlight and the markings on its body faintly glowed. It glanced to the side to see a small dark figure just standing right out of the moonlight's reach. It stopped, staring at it. And as it stared, a small, pale hand slowly reached out at it. "...U-Umbre..." Meelo shuddered as the hand inched closer.

"Meelo! Where'd you go?!" Piper called worriedly. The Umbreon watched as the hand withdrew back into the shadows, and it raced off to meet up with its friend.

 **...**

"Is it morning yet?" Nick groaned, as he sat on the queen-sized bed in the master bedroom. "Does it look like it smart one?" Piper replied.

"Why do you have to be verbally abusive?"

"It's fun sometimes."

Nick smirked at her answer. He watched a small group of Zubat and Swoobat fly by a window. "Know what time it is?" Piper checked her watch "2:44 a.m." He nodded as something caught Thorn's eye. It glanced down to see something small sticking out from under the bed. The scarecrow Pokémon reached down, picked it up and examined it. "Cacturne!" Piper looked at it as her companion handed the item to her. "Oh wow, nice find Thorn!" she praised. They saw it was an old photo of a family. There was an Abra, a little girl and her parents. They looked very happy, the girl held her Pokémon tight in her arms as it snuggled into her. Nick stared in silence. _'The stories...'_

"Looking at this, it makes me wonder where her parents went. If they just abandoned this place after she died" Piper started "it happened before we were born, but still. Maybe they're still alive."

"Darkrai isn't as harmless as we thought it was..." Nick quietly said. "But I wonder why it did what it did to a kid."

Piper shrugged and placed the photo on a rotting nightstand. "It's the Freddy Krueger of this world." Suddenly, the banging started up again. "Seriously now that is really creepy!" Nick exclaimed. Piper glanced around quietly, listening for the source of the noise. She stepped out of the room and looked down both ends of the upper floor. The teenager walked off, examining the portraits; and saw that one fell off. She remembered seeing them all hanging up neatly when they first arrived. If it fell off on its own they would of heard it. Something took it down.

She strolled downstairs as Nick and the Pokémon stuck their heads out the bedroom door. "Where the hell are you going now?-"

"Shh!" she held her finger up. "The banging's coming from a different direction this time." Piper gazed at the other portraits...one was now mysteriously hanging upside down, as a third hung crookedly. She walked over to another; discovering tiny scratches all over it. She squinted her eyes, brought out her camera to use as a light and focused. Seeing what appeared to be another coat of paint. Although they had no idea when these portraits were made, she slightly wondered if there was another painting behind the ruined one. She put her camera away right as Nick started to stutter.

"Uh...uh...Piper?..." she looked up to see him pointing ahead of her. His and the Pokémon's-excluding the three ghosts-eyes were wide with fear. She turned around, and sees the couches, lamps and pots all moving slightly on their own. Some of the objects jerked, and Piper froze. Before anything else happened, one of her Poke balls opened on its own. Shark appeared before her growling and snarling viciously at the scene. He put and arm out protectively in front of her and roared. And just like that everything stopped moving. Shark kept growling, his tense body not moving. Nick and the group cautiously moved downstairs. "You know, maybe that banging could be a Pokémon living somewhere in this house. And...and the furniture moving just now, ghost Pokémon could of been doing that...until Shark scared them off. I did see a Litwick earlier..." Nick suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe..." Piper said, taking Shark's claw. The Garchomp looked down at her and gave her a sad smile. And that's when she knew. He could feel the emotions this house was holding. Defeat, sadness and fear. She looked to the other Pokémon and saw they too were sensing it. That girl wasn't ready to die. She had her whole life ahead of her...a future, dreams. She might of even wanted to become a trainer herself and eventually, a master. But all of that was lost when Darkrai raided her dreams...killing her in the end. Whether it was an accident or not. Now, she was doomed forever as a forgotten ghost. Wondering around this long forgotten home calling for her family that would never return. However, Piper hoped that one day the girl would find peace.

She hugged Shark who held her close. She wasn't one to cry; but small tears welled up in her eyes. _'It's not fair...just not fair...'_ she suddenly wished they never came here. That they just stayed the night in Undella town. This little soul was watching two strange kids and their Pokémon; alive and well running around in her home. Something Piper knew she wished she could do.

"You OK?" Nick finally spoke up. Piper took a few steps back away from Shark, but didn't face him. "...I want to hold a memorial service for this kid and her Abra when we get back home." Nick silently nodded. "Ggghhuuurruu." Shark agreed; as did the rest of the Pokémon.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the group heard yet another bang. But this time, it was fallowed by a set of heavy footsteps walking slowly across the landing above them. Shark growled again as all of their eyes trailed across the ceiling until the footsteps stopped. They sounded like a man's. Everyone waited in silence for them to start up again; however, they didn't.

"Cacturne!" Thorn exclaimed in alarm "OK I'm just about done with this place." Nick declared, his eyes gazing around. "There's nobody else here...if there was we would know. But that...that sounded too heavy to be the little ghost girl." Piper muttered. "Ban Ban." Bandit nodded "so there's more than one ghost in this house? Who else could of died here?" Nick asked. "Maybe we were wrong and her parents died too? If so then maybe it could of been her dad?" Piper suggested "well...people say they hear her calling for her parents so...I wouldn't think so." Piper nodded "true true. Then I have no idea what that was. But I do want to find out what that banging is though." Nick tensed "I don't! That noise is creepy as shit and!-" he stopped when he looked past Piper's shoulder as the moonlight lit up part of the room behind her. She looked at him strangely as him, Thorn and Meelo held onto each other terrified. They stared at the partially moonlit, tall, dark figure standing in the corner of the room. her, Shark, Dreygen, Snow, Bandit and Eerie turned to see what they were looking at; but it was gone. "Bu-but...there was..."

Piper and the Pokémon looked back at their fellow companions. Their frightened faces sending chills down their spines.

 **...**

"Rrryyyrrraaa!" Dreygen yawned. Much time has passed and now the group could see the dawn's rising sun. "Oh thank God!" Nick cried out, running out of the house and falling in a heap in the front yard; as Meelo and Thorn did the same. The three ghosts floated out, grimacing at the brightening day. "Froslass, Fros." Snow shook her head. "Haunt." Eerie replied. Piper walked backwards as her friends rolled around on the ground and snapped a photo of the Strange House. Now she knew why it was called that. There were so many unanswered questions that would never be solved. The home met its fate the day Darkrai chose to invade its owner's daughter's dreams...dark memories that will forever haunt these lands and everyone who lived on or near them.

"Grauoph!" Shark called to his friend. "Come on Piper! Let's get the hell outta here!" Nick shouted. The older teen walked away from the house and they were again back on the road. "I'm so tired..." Nick whined. Piper laughed loudly, making a startled Vibrava fly out of the tall grass. "You sure whine a lot for a seventeen-year-old." she mocked. "Hhheeeyyy?! Well were you expecting to get caught in a storm and forced to stay in a haunted house and get scared all night for it? That SHIT was SCARY." he protested. "I think it was interesting. Creepy, sad, but interesting."

"OF course you do!" Nick said, causing Piper to playfully launch at him. The Pokémon smiled as they watched their two human family members wrestle and shout across the ground. Later on, they stopped under a tree and let the others out of their Poke balls. "Noivern!" Cloud chirped, rubbing its eyes. Nick served them all their lunch and they happily dug into it. "Cubone!" Bullet chimed, as Piper sat against the tree. She quietly scanned through her pictures of the house; often finding an odd mist or a shadowy figure in some. She cleared her throat until she came across the photo of the front of the house she just took. The teen zoomed in and inspected the details of it. Something caught her attention. She could see a dark figure standing in one of the windows and appeared to be staring at them. Piper's eyes glanced to the side as she lowered her camera. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nick spoke to her. "Do you want me to talk about holding a memorial service, or should you?" Slasher looked at the two. "Yanmega..."

"I think you should" Piper started "and Nick?" he looked at her "we should ask for a priest too. For what you saw. 'Cause honestly...I didn't like the feeling I got when you told me about it. I think I got it in this here pic." she showed it to him. and he nodded. "Alright."

They let the Pokémon play as Eerie, Bandit and Snow slept snuggled against the two under the tree. "Gliscor!" Jax cried as it chased Icicle around. The Glaceon looked back with a smile as it ran and ended up crashing into Meelo.

"Glaceon!"

"Umbre!"

The two rolled until they stopped in a heap as Jax laughed at them. Meanwhile, Bullet rode a top of Slasher's head as the Yanmega slowly floated around. The young Cubone happily held on as Slasher smiled as its friend's amusement. Thorn rested its chin on top of Cloud's head as it nibbled on some apples in the tree while Dreygen and Shark were having a practice battle of their own. Quite a while past before Piper and Nick returned everyone to their Poke balls excluding Cloud and Dreygen. Piper stroked Cloud's ears, who in return nuzzled her lovingly. Nick Scratched Dreygen under the chin and it rubbed its snout against his head. The kids hopped on their backs and the Pokémon took to the sky.

 **...**

When the group made it back to Nimbasa City, it didn't take long for the kids to convince the people to hold a memorial service for the little girl of the Strange House. For the next day they did exactly that. A priest was sent to cleanse the home of the malicious dark figure; coming back to tell the kids the cleansing worked. Piper felt relieved. She hoped the girl found her Abra and the two were now at peace. She could of imagined how much lighter the house felt when it was cleansed. Piper looked to the sky as Altaria flew above and smiled.

 **...**

Piper was reading a book as her Pokémon played; until Nick jogged up to her. "Hey Pipes! Wanna have a battle? My parents aren't home so I was just wondering, we could have one because m-my backyard is big enough and-and" he stuttered and blushed when he saw the older teen's crimson red eyes meeting his. _'Shit...I hate it when I stutter like an idiot...'_ he thought. But Piper smiled "yeah sure!" she put her book away and shortly, they were in Nick's backyard. Jax and Icicle were in front of him, their trainer smiling with determination, while Cloud and Shark were in front of her. Her hands stuffed in her hoodie pockets, smiling back. The other eight Pokémon watching from a distance. "Today's the day we'll beat you old friend!" Nick hollered.

"We'll see 'bout that, Nicholas!" She shot back with a smirk.

"Jax use ice fang! and Icicle, use blizzard!" The two loyal Pokémon did as told, and Piper's smile grew wider. "Dodge it, both of you!" she called. Both dragons flew up, as Jax screeched to a halt and Icicle's move missed completely. "This will be interesting." Piper muttered.

And thus, the battle began.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I don't know where I was going with this. I wanted to make a Pokémon fanfic and thought hey! Why not one about the Strange House?...**

 **...**

 **OK, I didn't really know it was going to end up being about the Strange House, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please no flames! Flames burn...at least I satisfied my Poke fanfic needs. Well, till next time, UmbreonNight out.**

 **Adios.**


End file.
